Crescendo
by riptidefirebends
Summary: Having now learned Strings, Percussion, and Brass instruments, Korra travels to Republic City to learn from the Woodwind Master, Tenzin, while completing high school. But just what happens when she joins her new school's marching band? Marching band AU. Rated T because marching band.


**Was inspired by the few marching band AU's I've seen around here, and will be heavily based on my experiences, but enhanced a little because it needs a little more plot.**

* * *

 _'I can do this...no need to fret...I've got this...'_

With a deep breath, I began to buzz into the mouthpiece of my trumpet. The song was meant to sound like British march, but I personally thought it sounded like chai tea, if chai tea had a specific sound.

I could feel myself getting red in the face as I kept playing, the room suddenly feeling very cold even though sweat was dripping down my face.

Letting my fingers fly, I took a quick peek at my judge. The man was tall and had a neutral expression on his face. I silently cursed at myself for missing the grace note, returning my attention back towards the music in front of me.

 _'Just a few more measures and I'm done.'_ I thought. I made sure to accent every note and emphasize the ritardando on the last two measures. I let the last note ring in the air before I finally exhaled, putting my instrument down as I wiped the sweat from my hands onto my dress.

Looking up, I thanked my judges, gathering my music and exiting the room.

After I left the room, I decided to walk over to the nearest water fountain in hopes that I would be able to calm my nerves a little before the results were posted. Once I found the water fountain, I bent over and pressed the button on the side, letting the cool liquid travel down my throat, wetting my lips and dribbling down my chin. When I thought no one was looking, I wiped the water away with the back of my hand, walking towards the area where the results would be posted.

 _'What if I did terrible? How much do they count of for missing a grace note? I hope he didn't notice...'_

At this point, I began to pace the hallway, not sure of what else I should do to keep myself busy. It felt as if time was passing by slowly, and I was just aching to find out what my results were.

A man in a black button down shirt and slacks walked over to the nearest trophy case, taping a piece of paper to the glass. Gripping my trumpet, I walked to the trophy case with confidence in my stride, hoping that my nerves weren't showing.

After waiting for my turn, I began to scan through the K's until I reached my name and read my result:

 _ **Korra - Superior**_

"WOOHOO!" I exclaimed, jumping up before realizing that it was unprofessional. "I mean, very well then." I held in my excitement until I was outside, jumping and screaming all the way to the bus stop.

* * *

"MOM, I DID IT! I FINALLY MASTERED BRASS INSTRUMENTS!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door to my house.

Mom turned away from the stove where she was cooking, embracing me in a tight hug. "Congratulations! How about Dad and I take you out for ice cream to celebrate afterwards?" I nodded, running upstairs and putting everything I had where it belonged.

I changed out of the formal black dress I had on into a blue tank top and a pair of black sweatpants that were extremely comfortable. I redid my hair until it was back into it's usual wolf tails, brushing out the ends until I was satisfied.

Walking down the stairs, I discovered Mom and Dad waiting for me by the door. "Ready to leave?" Mom asked.

"I thought you were just cooking dinner."

"Well, we decided that we should also take you to dinner to celebrate you getting your superior." Dad stated, holding the door open for me before heading over to the car parked in the garage.

After driving around for a while, we decided on a Mexican restaurant. We talked about how school was and laughed over the story of when I was little and kept screaming to our neighbors "You gotta deal with it!"

After we paid for the meal, we walked over to the nearby ice cream parlor. I ordered a double scoop waffle cone for myself, then sat down at a table while my parents finished paying.

"So, Korra," Mom began. "Your father and I have been thinking. You've done so well with learning strings, percussion, and brass, we just thought it would be a nice experience to learn woodwinds in Republic City and have Tenzin tutor you." I stopped in the midst of licking my ice cream.

"Weit, soh youhw sewious?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

I removed my tongue from the ice cream. "So you're serious?" I asked again. Mom and Dad looked at each other, nodding in unison. "Ah sweet! When would I be leaving?"

"In a few days." Dad answered. "School is about to start soon over there, so you need to start packing as soon as we get back home."

I looked at both of them with a huge grin. "Awesome!"

I can't wait to get started!

* * *

 **This fic might have a little more story to it that my other LoK story _Letters To You_ , especially since this one is little closer to home for me. And for those of you who have read my fic, _Our Falling World_ , I lent my book with all of the story in it to someone and they have no idea where it is, but that's actually alright since I'm gonna rewrite the story even more because I didn't like how I gave a 10 year gap and made the zombie apocalypse start when some of the characters were 4.**

 **Oh, and if you guys are curious as to how I write outside of fanfictions, I use Wattpad ONLY for my original works. So far, I've posted a short story ( _The Surface_ ) and I will be uploading my book that I've been working on since 2014 very soon, so if you like sci-fi, check out my page, riptidefirebender, for more! (shameless self-promotion)**

 **Back to this story, I'm going to need some school names and their mascots for this story, so please, feel free to drop some suggestions. And before you say it, I've already made it Republic City High School, or RcHS, with the mascot of the Fire Ferret. Also, since I haven't decided yet, do you guys want romance or no? Cause with the romance, I can incorporate some more of my experiences and maybe ensue a little (key word: little) bit of drama, but the drama wouldn't be between the main characters. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **~riptidefirebends**


End file.
